nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 11
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (3rd, 102 points) | final_result = 14th, 109 points | prev = 10 | next = 12 }} Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 11 in Lviv, Ukraine. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 08, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "10" (Ten) performed by Elouiz. The entry qualified from the first semi-final and placed 14th in the final, scoring 109 points. Den Norsken Sangen 08 On 20th September 2014, NRK confirmed the eleventh participation of Norway in the North Vision Song Contest with the national "tradition" being continued. The format of the eighth edition didn't change. NRK announced the dates of the songs presentation on 3rd October 2014; the first act was revealed on 6th October 2014 and the last on 15th October 2014. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 18th October 2014 with the voting lasting about six days, ending on 23rd October 2014. The qualifiers announcements took place the same day. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 3rd November 2014 and 18-year-old new talent, born in Sweden, Elouiz won with the song "10" against the popular American band Two Steps From Hell. At Northvision During the semi-final allocation draw on 25th October 2014 in Lviv, Norway was drawn to compete in the first half of the first semi-final. Norway was drawn on 12th November 2014 to perform fifth in the semi-final. A remix of the song along with a new video was released before the contest for promotional issues. Elouiz had to say after the first rehearsal in Lviv on 15th November: "I loved everything about my rehearsal, it was really really cool! We had just some problems with the earphones but hopefully it will be fixed soon". Norway managed to qualify, placing 3rd and scoring 102 points while the country was announced as the last qualifier making the whole arena heartbeat. During the qualifiers press conference, Elouiz chose to perform in the first half of the final and were later drawn to perform twelfth after Poland and before Lithuania. In the final, Norway finished 14th with 109 points getting 12 points from the Czech Republic. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 25th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 1 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Olav Viksmo Slettan while Silje Reiten Nordnes served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Tone Damli, the first Norwegian representative in the contest. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 11 Category:NVSC 11 countries